


january

by kimchaewon



Series: 365 Days of LOONA [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Parent-Child Relationship, a few might be less than 100 words, at least 140 words but less than 160, child! heejin, child! hyunjin, child! yeojin, child! yerim, florist! haseul, if this isnt finished by the 31st ill finish it next year, it's nowhere near jiwoo's birthday but oh well, mentions of nct and stray kids members, mom! haseul, mom! viian, some of these are going to be 160 words or less and i'm sorry, this is gonna be cute okAy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon
Summary: january set of drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

jungeun was sprawled across the floor, coughing up blood. jinsol was sitting on a chair, a few feet away from where her girlfriend was laying, calmly staring at her.

“you know, baby, we did have guests over,” jinsol said with a tone of annoyance, glancing at the table behind her. “reputable ones, too.”

the table was covered in blood, all from jungeun. halfway into the meal, she had started sneezing blood everywhere. it had stopped as suddenly as it started. jungeun had started crying, blood still oozing from her nose. she felt horrible. she whimpered apologies left and right while trying to clean it all up. jinsol was helping, rubbing jungeun’s back every now and again. 

then the coughing started. covering her mouth with her elbow, jungeun backed up, trying to avoid getting even more blood on their guests, who were already starting to leave. stumbling backward, her back collided with the wall. sliding down, jungeun shuddered, hacking up more and more blood. she eventually slid onto the floor, putting her in her current position.

jinsol had stopped helping her after the last of their guests left. she scowled, sitting down to stare at jungeun as she kept coughing. 

“jin-jinsol,” jungeun gasped, staring back at her girlfriend. “help me!” 

jinsol shook her head, laughing. it was time to rid herself of jungeun. the latter had started to slide her hand under her skirt.

“what? you’re gonna masturbate in you last moments?”

jungeun shook her head, pulling something out of her garter. jinsol stared on, interested in what it was, only to find a small pistol pointing at her head, held by jungeun’s shaking hand. 

“you wouldn’t.”

“oh, but i would, jackass,” jungeun quietly whimpered, pulling back the safety thing.

jinsol hated jungeun. she was still with her for the sex. jungeun was hot and fucked her extremely well. 

jungeun pulled the trigger. clambering onto her feet, she stumbled to the living room, going to call 911. she fell numerous times, but she was determined. she wasn't going to die due to jinsol. 

grasping her phone, she rapidly dialed the number. 

“i need an ambulance. i’ve been poisoned.”

minutes later, the ambulance arrived. she ran outside upon hearing the sirens. she fell face first onto the concrete of the driveway as she blacked out.

 

she woke up in the hospital. jungeun could hardly breathe due to the tube shoved down her throat. as it was being removed, she looked at the nurse removing it. she was cute, adorable even as she smiled down at jungeun upon making eye contact. her smile was the cutest thing jungeun had ever seen. 

“i’m jiwoo, i’ll be your nurse. how are you?” she said after removing the tube.

“never better,” jungeun smiled. she like this nurse. jiwoo laughed. 

“why’s that?”

“i’ve met the cutest person on the planet, and she’s my nurse.”


	2. Chapter 2

“sooyoung,” jiwoo whined. she wanted her girlfriend’s attention, despite knowing that work was very important to sooyoung. she was working on a document once more.

“yes, baby?”

“pay attention to me, please.” she draped herself across sooyoung’s lap. sooyoung closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table to pet jiwoo’s hair.

“you showered today,” sooyoung noted; jiwoo’s hair was still slightly damp. the younger nodded. sooyoung was good at pointing out the little details. it was a trait that jiwoo liked.

as sooyoung petted jiwoo, the latter hummed, out of pleasure. it was always very calming when sooyoung did something like this. sooyoung was a calming presence in jiwoo’s life. people were always surprised at the couple; calm, quiet, peaceful sooyoung with energetic, loud, outgoing jiwoo. despite the major differences, they were the idealistic couple with barely any arguments, but the arguments they did have were huge, loud and hurtful. with obvious love for each other, they often looked at each other with loving, caring gazes. with lots of honesty and loyalty. they seemed almost perfect.

their close friends knew better. sooyoung was, more or less, married to her work. jiwoo lied to get attention. but, other than that, they were almost perfect.

jiwoo curled into sooyoung’s left leg, clearly enjoying being petted.

‘how cute,’ sooyoung thought. she was just like a cat at times. sooyoung loved jiwoo, so very much.


	3. Chapter 3

“mama! mama!” cried yeojin, running up to viian, holding something in her hands.

“what do you have, baby?” viian said slowly, turning away from the sink where she was doing the dishes to look at her youngest child. she screamed. the child was holding a spider. haseul came running.

“what’s, what’s going on?” she huffed, out of breath.

“eomma! look what i found!” yeojin said excitedly, holding her hands up towards haseul. 

“isn’t that exciting!” haseul said, impressed, wrapping her arm around viian’s waist. yeojin had an affinity for finding spiders as she thought they were cool. “now go put it back.”

“but, eomma,” she whined. “can’t we keep it?” yeojin pouted.

“no, sweetheart, we can’t,” viian said calmly. “not all of us like spiders like you do.”

“okay,” yeojin said, clearly sad. she wanted a pet, especially a spider. she turned around and walked back outside, pouting.

“c’mon viian, let her keep a spider for a day.”

“absolutely not.”


	4. Chapter 4

yerim came running up to haseul, hugging her legs, nearly causing haseul to fall backwards.

“yes, yerim?” haseul questioned her daughter. yerim was a ball of absolute, undiluted sunshine. sometimes it could get a little annoying, but it was precious most of the time. it irritated the absolute hell out of yeojin, which haseul found entertaining. 

“yeojin is making fun of me,” the child whined. nothing out of the ordinary.

“yeojin, quit making fun of your sister.”

“i did nothing!” the youngest whined back. “yerim is lying!” 

“no i’m not!” yerim looked up at haseul, pouting. haseul sighed. she loved her daughters very, very much, but things like this could get very, very annoying.

“yeojin, come here.”

yeojin came into the room, arms crossed and pouting. she was obviously upset that yerim would say something like that, despite it probably being true. haseul shook her head. this was going to be very frustrating. 


	5. Chapter 5

“eomma! mama!” heejin shouted, running into the living room, crying. “i had a bad dream!” 

“shh, you're gonna wake up your sisters,” haseul soothed, pulling heejin into her lap. viian started stroking her hair. 

“it’s okay, it’s not real,” viian said calmly.

“in, in it you died,” heejin sobbed. 

“oh baby, that won’t happen for a long time,” haseul kissed the top of heejin’s head. “it’s gonna be okay.”

heejin looked up at viian with teary eyes and a pout. “is it really gonna be okay, mama?” viian nodded. 

“it’ll all be okay, we promise.” viian held out her pinky. “pinky promise.” heejin wrapped her own pinky around viian’s.

“okay!” heejin huffed, looking up at haseul. “do you pinky promise, too?” she asked, holding out her small right pinky. 

“i pinky promise,” haseul said, smiling, wrapping her pinky around her eldest daughter’s. 


	6. Chapter 6

“heejin! yerim! stop tackling your sisters!” haseul shouted in exasperation. viian laughed behind her. “stop laughing, vivi.” 

“sorry,” viian mumbled in her calm, slow voice, setting her chin on haseul’s left shoulder. “do you want me to try?” haseul shook her head. the elder hummed in acknowledgement. she tried anyway.  “heejin, yerim, please stop tackling hyunjin and yeojin, you know they don’t appreciate it.”

heejin came trotting towards the duo, putting on her best ‘i’m sorry’ face. yerim followed, still smiling. haseul sighed. she hated scolding the children, as did viian. surprisingly, they were well behaved. 

“how many times do we have to tell you that tackling is not okay?” haseul started. 

“i’m sorry, eomma. it’s just ‘cause we’re playing around,” heejin said immediately after.

“yeah, just ‘cause we’re playing around, yerim happily echoed. heejin glared at her. 

“don’t copy me!”

“don’t copy me!”

“oh, no, you will not start that today,” haseul said, starting to get irritated. viian started rubbing haseul’s arm in an attempt to calm her. viian has always been able to read haseul well. “now, stop tackling yeojin and hyunjin or i will ground you.”


	7. Chapter 7

“ah, sooyoung, it’s nice to see you again,” haseul said, smiling at the woman who came in through the door of her flower shop. the first customer of the day. 

“how are the kids? how’s viian?” sooyoung asked. haseul and sooyoung were close in high school and maintained that bond into their adult lives. they even dated for a while. 

“they’re doing good. heejin is tackling everyone, or attempting to at least. the other three are normal. have you heard anything from jinsol? how’s jiwoo?”

“jiwoo is well. and, no, i haven’t,” said sooyoung. jinsol was a close friend of theirs. the three of them were inseparable. jinsol went off in her own direction after high school. she attended a performing arts school where she met jungeun, her now girlfriend. haseul met viian in high school. sooyoung met jiwoo in the very flower shop she was standing in, jiwoo walking in as she and haseul were discussing how a bouquet of roses became a symbol of love. it was madly in love at first sight for all of them. 

“isn’t it jiwoo’s birthday?” haseul had remembered the date. every year, on the same day each year, sooyoung came in for a birthday bouquet for her girlfriend.

“yes, that’s why i’m here,” sooyoung replied. “why else would i be here?” she laughed. “a bouquet of roses, please.”

“what color?”

“one of each.”


	8. Chapter 8

“haseul! oh my god, how are you?” jinsol exclaimed upon seeing her old friend. “i missed you so much!” she ran towards haseul, nearly toppling her over with a hug. haseul hugged her back tightly.

“i’m good! how have you been?” haseul said happily. it was nice to see jinsol again. “sooyoung and i have been wondering how you’ve been!”

“well, i’ve been good, and since when do you two not wonder that,” she huffed, reaching to grab something behind her. she pulled a girl to her right side. “haseul, this is jungeun. jungeun, this is haseul. jungeun is my girlfriend!”

jungeun stretched her hand out. haseul took it firmly in hers and then let go.

“it’s nice to meet you, haseul,” jungeun said with a tone of annoyance. jinsol smacked her on the shoulder. 

“it’s nice to meet you, too,” haseul smiled. “jungeun is so pretty!” 

“isn’t she?” jinsol replied, twirling the ends of jungeun’s hair. jungeun blushed and rolled her eyes.

“thank you.”


	9. Chapter 9

“jiwoo, have you seen my keys?” sooyoung called to her girlfriend. “oh, nevermind,” she said, realizing they were in her hand.

“what? were they in your hand?” she heard jiwoo yell back.

“yeah.”

“silly! they’re usually always in your hand! i don’t know why you ask me!” jiwoo yelled. sooyoung heard her run down the stairs. jiwoo was always excited and happy. it was endearing, most of the time. 

“what? are you leaving without me?”

“i’m just running a few errands, jiwoo, you don’t have to come with,” sooyoung laughed. jiwoo could be so clingy. it was endearing, sometimes.

“but i want to come with, do you not want me to come with?” jiwoo pouted. she always wanted to go with.

“of course i want you to come, i just forgot to ask you.”


	10. Chapter 10

“yerim, yeojin,” viian said, “leave your sisters alone.”

“we’re not doing anything!” yeojin said, hugging her stuffed frog closer to her. she got it for her first birthday, she carried it with her everywhere. yerim had her stuffed bat, heejin her rabbit, and hyunjin her cat.

“yeah! they’re the ones that won’t leave us alone!” claimed yerim. this was nothing out of the ordinary; one claiming that they were being teased, the teaser claiming it was the other that was teasing them. viian sighed. oh how frustrating this was. 

“okay then, all of you, leave each other alone.”

“but i was playing with yerim,” yeojin pouted. viian sighed yet again. how haseul was able to keep them from annoying each other was a mystery to her. she wanted to learn how haseul did it.

“then keep playing with yerim.”

“yay!” exclaimed yerim. she was obviously very happy about it. she was so cute when she was very happy. it was sweet to see her interacting with everyone and making them smile. she made hyunjin smile lots and that was a gift to the parents.


	11. Chapter 11

“eomma!” yeojin yelled, running into the house. “jisung and chenle wanna play, can they?” she asked, referring to her neighbors across the street, jisung and chenle lee. their dad, taeyong, and haseul were good friends that met in college. haseul’s flower shop was next to his bakery. 

“not today, we have somewhere to be, yeojinnie,” haseul yelled back. she could tell that yeojin was pouting. “i’m sorry.”

“but yerim wants to play with them, too,” said yeojin as haseul walked into the room. she was starting to cry. it was one of the days where yeojin cried at the drop of a hat.

“not today, yeojin, i’m sorry, we have to get ready now,” haseul said calmly. she called for viian to grab yerim. “but, on the bright side, they’ll be at the wedding too,” as a mutual friend of the two parents was getting married. 

yeojin looked up at haseul with bright but teary eyes. “really?”

“really, i promise.”


	12. Chapter 12

“yerim, heejin, hyunjin, it’s time to get ready,” viian called to her daughters, who were starting to play soccer in the street with the neighbor children. yerim stopped and started pouting as taeyong and chan called to their children.

“but mama,” heejin complained. hyunjin had already started making her way towards the house. she was dragging yerim and heejin behind her, holding their arms in each of her hands. 

“no buts.” 

heejin huffed, clearly upset about the situation. yerim was pouting, also upset about the situation. hyunjin, ever the obedient child, was the only one not upset about it. 

“mama, please,” yerim whined as soon as they reached the front door. viian shook her head. 

“they have to get ready for the wedding, too,” said viian. yerim let out a long sigh. heejin seemed to have accepted that they couldn’t play with the rest of the kids until later. 

“okay, mama,” heejin mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

“oh, jinsol, what brings you in today?” haseul questioned as the blonde walked into her shop.

“jungeun’s birthday is coming up and i wanna get her a bouquet each day so she has a ton of flowers on her birthday,” said jinsol, coming up to the counter. “now, can i have a bouquet of roses?”

“what color?”

“red to start off, they represent love and romance.”

“yes, jinsol, i know.”


	14. Chapter 14

“sooyoung, you’re pulling on my hair too hard,” jiwoo whined as sooyoung was pulling her hair into a high ponytail. the elder mumbled an apology, clearly focused on helping jiwoo get ready for the wedding. 

“you have to let me do this, baby,” said sooyoung. “i still have to do my makeup and hair, too. i’m trying, okay?”

“okay,” the younger huffed. 


	15. Chapter 15

“jungeunnie, i have something for you!” jinsol exclaimed as she walked up to her girlfriend, holding something behind her back. 

“what is it?” 

thrusting the bouquet of flowers in front of her, jinsol said “happy early birthday!”

“thank you, oh my god, roses are my favorite,” jungeun said excitedly. she was so happy that jinsol had remembered her birthday early this year.

“be proud of me for remembering earlier than a day before,” jinsol said smugly. 

“i am proud of you, babe.”


	16. Chapter 16

“haseul,” jinsol said, walking into her shop. “can i have a bouquet of pink roses today?” 

“i don’t know, can you?”   
“don’t do that today. please. i’m tired and irritated,” jinsol huffed. she wasn’t in the mood for games. 

“okay, okay,” haseul said. she let out a small laugh. jinsol when she was upset was always funny.

“don’t laugh!” the blonde whined. haseul found it cute and entertaining. “i know you find it funny, but it’s not!” 

“you’re right, it’s not,” haseul nodded, laughing. 

“then why are you still laughing?” the elder said, exasperated. 

“because,” haseul started, “it actually is quite entertaining, blondie.”

“don’t call me that.”

“sorry,” haseul chuckled. 

“don’t say sorry if you’re not sorry.”


	17. Chapter 17

“hey, kiddos, i’m home,” haseul called, closing the front door behind her. yeojin came running up to her. yerim followed soon after.

“eomma!” yeojin yelled, hugging her mom’s left leg. haseul was pretty sure she heard heejin yell “mama, eomma is home.” viian came walking up to haseul.

“hi, i’m glad you’re home, babe,” viian said as haseul reached to grab something from her bag. she pulled out a slightly squashed bouquet of red and pink roses. 

“in honor of valentine’s day, even though it’s early,” haseul said, leaning in for a kiss. “it’s ‘cause i love you.” she winked.

viian smacked her lightly on the shoulder and kissed haseul on the cheek. the younger rolled her eyes, obviously having expected a peck on the lips. yerim made a gagging noise, being the kid that she is. “thank you,” viian said, taking the bouquet and smiling. “i love you, too.”


	18. Chapter 18

“o haseul, queen of flowers, please grant me this one wish,” jinsol said, slamming the door to haseul’s shop open dramatically.

“what kind of flower do you want today?”

“yellow daffodils and yellow acacia, please. they’re pretty, just like-”

“jungeun, yes, jinsol, i know. you’ve stated it before. any other flower?”

“nope, ‘tis be all.” 


	19. Chapter 19

“auntie sooyoung!” yelled yerim, running up to sooyoung as she closed the door. yerim loved to greet visitors. she hugged sooyoung’s legs. “i missed you,” she said as her three sisters came running to greet sooyoung as well.

“sooyoung! it’s so nice to see you again,” viian said, coming up to sooyoung shortly after her kids.”haseul’s at work.”

“i know, i just wanted to see you and the kids,” said sooyoung, smiling. she hasn’t seen viian and her kids in a long while. “i’m off today, so i’m running some errands and decided to visit you guys. do you mind if i hang out for a while?” she asked, picking up yeojin.

“pick me up, too!” heejin whined. yeojin shook her head, obviously liking having been picked up.

“sorry about them,” viian sighed.

“it’s fine,” sooyoung laughed. the four kids were adorable, even with the amount of bickering they did. 

“how long can you stay?” hyunjin asked, looking up at sooyoung. 

“how long do you want me to stay?”


End file.
